1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to computer systems in particular to improved hardware multithreading multiprocessor computer systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to accurately measuring processor use in a hardware multithreading processor environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improvement of computing technology requires improving the performance characteristics of computer systems that operate under dynamically changing load requirements. One method of improving the performance of a computer system is by using multiple processors that share the processing load by executing portions of a computer program or separate computer programs in parallel.
As the number of processors available to a computer system or network of computer systems increases, measuring whether the full capacity of each processor is used becomes increasingly important. Traditional processor measurements tend to use a sample based approach where the state of the operating system is checked at regular intervals. The states identified may include, for example, “running a user program”, “running operating system code”, “waiting for an input/output (I/O) operation to complete”, or “idle.” Traditionally, a counter is maintained for each state and incremented with each sample for each processor.
The performance of a computer system can also be improved by enabling multiple hardware threads to execute on a single processor where each thread processes a different program or a different portion of one or more programs. When hardware multithreading is implemented, each thread is typically viewed as a logical processor.
When a system supports multithreading, monitoring the available capacity of each processor becomes even more important. Applying traditional counter monitoring in a multithreaded system, however, will often yield misleading results. In particular, traditional counter monitoring techniques return metrics that do not accurately represent the actual physical use of each processor. For example, consider a two processor system P1 and P2 where each processor has two threads. The monitoring system views the computer system logically as having four processors (LP1, LP2, LP3, and LP4), when physically there are only two. In a first case, a program is run on the two threads of the first processor (LP1 and LP2) while the second processor waits for work; the processor use of each of the logical processors by a program as measured by a counter is 100%, 100%, 0% and 0% respectively. Traditional processor metrics reported for the system would show use of 50% of the total processing capacity. In a second case, a program is run on the first thread of each processor (LP1 and LP3) while the second thread of each processor (LP2 and LP4) waits for work; the processor use by a program of each of the logical processors as measured by the counter is 100%, 0%, 100%, and 0% respectively. Traditional processor metrics reported for the use of the system would again show use of 50% of the total processing capacity. These results are misleading because in the second case, while only 50% of the logical processor capacity is used by the program, both physical processors are in fact used by a program, and thus it is only the benefit of multithreading that is unused. In cases where processor intensive programs are executing, utilizing each physical processor may be more important than using all the available threads. Thus, when hardware multithreading is enabled, it would be advantageous to monitor the use of the total physical processor capacity, rather than the logical processing capacity.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and program for monitoring physical processor use in a multithreaded system. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and program for monitoring the percentage of total physical processor usage in a multi-processor, multithreaded system.